Higher than High
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine, when high on morphine, had to be the most adorable person in the world. Spoilers and speculation for the episode 'Michael'.


_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee.

_**Warnings:**_spoilers for the _Michael _episode of Glee.

* * *

><p>He'd never really liked hospitals, and so the fact that he was there, with his boyfriend in one of the beds, all drugged up on morphine, was really not making his day any better.<p>

"Kuuuurt," came his boyfriend's voice from the bed. "The ceiling is playing leap frog. Can I play leap frog with them too?"

Kurt nodded, then stood up once he noticed the doctor walking into the room.

"You're free to take him home, now. And if he gets tired, then it's okay for him to sleep as well."

Kurt frowned, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was currently pawing at the ceiling with a lopsided grin on his face. "Are... are you _sure_ it's okay for me to take him home now?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, his parents called and gave us the permission to discharge him, so he's all set to go. I've got the pain prescription for his eye right here for you," the doctor said, holding out a piece of paper that Kurt took.

"Oh my _god_, Kuuuuurt. Come _look at this cake_!"

Kurt blinked, then turned slightly to look at his boyfriend, who was now trying to reach for something above his head. His frown deepened. "Will he be like this for a while?"

The doctor nodded, glancing down at his clipboard. "Yes, for at least another hour. You're free to take him out at any time."

Kurt nodded, then thanked the doctor before he headed back over to where his boyfriend was laying down. He took in the padding on Blaine's left eye and he wanted to hit things. Mostly Sebastian. "Sebastian's a jackass," he muttered to himself before he sat down and ran a hand softly through Blaine's curly hair. "Hey, you," he whispered, leaning forward. Blaine's head snapped over to the left, his right eye widening once he caught sight of Kurt. "Are you ready to go?"

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, his mouth forming a rather large and happy smile. "KURT! I found you!"

Kurt wasn't able to stop the grin from forming on his face. "Yes, you found me."

Blaine rolled over so that he was on his side, and then he reached up and plastered his right hand firmly over Kurt's face. "Now you're _gone again_. Where did you go, Kurt?"

Laughing, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and pulled it away from his face.

Blaine let out a gasp. "Oh, there you are, Kurt! I've been looking for you _forever!_"

Smiling softly, Kurt leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "It's time to get you home, Blaine, okay?"

Blaine let out a frown. "What do you mean? Am I not at home?"

Kurt shook his head, then helped Blaine sit up. "No, you're not at home yet, Blaine. But I'm going to take you home, alright?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, his hands grabbing at whatever part of Kurt he could manage to grasp in his hands. "Kuuuurt," he whined. "My arms are gone. They're _gone_, Kurt!"

"No, they're right here, honey, look," he replied, taking both of Blaine's arms and waving them around. "Do you feel them?"

Blaine nodded. "Oh, there they are! Thanks, Kurt! I couldn't find them!"

Kurt laughed again, and couldn't help pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "You're welcome. You are so high right now."

"I'm higher than high, Kurt!"

Kurt nodded. "Now, I'm going to go and get a wheelchair for you, okay? I'll be _right back_. Stay right here, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt backed away a few steps, watching as his boyfriend began to swing his legs back and forth, while saying, "I'm on a SWING!"

Shaking his head, Kurt headed out to get a wheelchair so that moving Blaine would be easier and quicker. "They sure gave him a lot of morphine," he thought to himself as he asked a nurse for a wheelchair.

It was all stupid Sebastian's fault that Blaine was even in the hospital to begin with. He'd brought a stupid slushy to the recreation of the Bad music video, and had tried to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine, being Blaine, had jumped in front of it. The slushy had been mixed with Clorox Bleach, which had gotten into Blaine's eye, who had screamed and fallen to the ground, his head hitting the pavement; they'd rushed him to the hospital to have it washed out, and it hadn't been a fun procedure for Blaine. He'd been given morphine, and was now the loopiest thing to ever exist, Kurt thought.

"Here's the wheelchair, sir," the nurse stated, rolling it over to Blaine's room.

"Thank you so much," he told her.

"Will you need any help with getting him in?"

Before Kurt could answer, there was a loud crash as Blaine flopped to the ground and began to crawl towards the wheelchair. "No! I can do it, because I'm a big boy!"

Kurt gave the nurse a small smile and a shrug. "Well, I guess that answers the question, huh?"

The nurse nodded, grinning a little bit. "You take care, Blaine," she said as she left the room.

On the floor, Blaine was currently trying to pull himself into the chair. "Kuuurt, my legs are _broken_."

"I'll help you then, okay?"

"Pleeease!"

Bending down, Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into the seat. "God, you're so much heavier when you're not helping," he muttered to himself once Blaine was seated.

"Kurt, are we going on a trip?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing both of their jackets and then the wheelchair handles. He began to push Blaine out of the room. "Yeah, we're going out to my car," he explained.

They made it halfway to their destination without any trouble, Blaine humming adorably to himself. But then, a man with long brown hair and a bushy beard walked past them. "Oh my god, Kurt, _stop_!" Blaine yelped. He lunged forward just as Kurt pulled back on the wheelchair handles; the result was Blaine flopping out of the chair, face first on the ground.

"Oh my god, Blaine!"

Blaine's head popped up from the ground and he twisted around to look around the wheel of the chair. "Kurt, look! It's _Jesus!_ Hi, Jesus!"

Laughing, Kurt bent down and helped Blaine back into the chair. "God, I love you," he muttered against the top of Blaine's head.

"Kurt, we just saw Jesus."

"Of course we did."

"I just saw Jesus."

Muffling his laughter with Blaine's hair, Kurt started pushing again. "Let's get you home and into your bed, okay?"

Blaine nodded, then tilted his head up to look at Kurt. "Can you join me in the bed? We can talk about stuff."

Humming, Kurt began to head towards the exit. "Talk about what kind of stuff?"

"Like about how much I _love_ you."

Kurt smiled warmly down at him. "I love you too, Blaine." With a small chuckle, he ran a hand through Blaine's curls. "You are so loopy and out of it right now."

"Loooooooopy," Blaine replied. "Loopy, loopy, loopy Blaine!"

Once they were out of the door, the cold air hit both of them. Blaine let out a gasp. "Oh, it's _cold_! I can see my breath!" He exclaimed happily, letting out random puffs of air. "This is fun!"

_Yes, yes it is._

Getting Blaine into the car proved to be a lot harder than Kurt had originally thought, but eventually he was sitting, buckled up, in the passenger seat of the car, humming softly to himself. By the time Kurt had taken the wheelchair back and had gotten back in the car, Blaine was full on singing, all about his love of Kurt and macaroni and cheese. Once they were on the road, though, he became quiet, staring out of the window.

"This is just amazing. It's all amazing. Life is amazing, did you know that Kurt? Life is amazing."

Kurt nodded. "Life is amazing, yes."

"I think you're amazing. You're amazing, Kurt," Blaine said with a yawn. "You're amazing..."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Can I?"

Kurt thought back to what the doctor had told him. "Yes, you can. I'll wake you up when we get to your house."

"Thaaank you, Kurt. Mm, love you."

"I love you too."

"No," Blaine said softly as his eyes closed. "I mean I really, really, really, really, really, love you."

Kurt glanced over at him and gave him a warm smile. "I understand. I really, really, really, really, really, love you too, Blaine."

"Mm, good. That makes Blaine happy. G'night, Blaine's happiness."

"Good night, Blaine."

Before he fell asleep, though, Blaine attempted to be sneaky with his hand and grab Kurt's hand that was resting on the armrest of his seat. Kurt grabbed it, then pressed a kiss to the back of the hand. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine let out a snore.

He was still completely loopy once they arrived at his house, but Kurt was okay with it, because Blaine all loopy was adorable, and he had some fond memories that came out of it. And as he helped Blaine into bed, he leaned over and whispered. "Remember meeting Jesus?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I met Jesus? Oh my god, Kurt! I met Jesus?"

_Yes,_ Kurt thought as he was pulled into Blaine's bed, both of them giggling madly. _Tonight might be one of the best nights of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>So, I had originally posted this last... Thursday, I believe, on my livejournal, but for some odd reason, ff wouldn't let me upload the document, which made me very sad D:

BUT HERE IT IS. AND IT'S BEFORE THE EPISODE.

I just _really_ wanted to write Blaine on morphine. I was going to name it _That One Time Blaine Met Jesus_, but I decided against it. I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought!

UO


End file.
